Raindrops
by Chantillylacy
Summary: "It's sad, what happened to Alexa Dawson. She disappeared without a trace, you know. On this bridge, about 20 years ago. They say she took her own life out of despair. Others say there was more of a story behind it, but I guess we'll never know."
1. I wanna see life from a New Perspective

Authors note – I normally don't like OCs, but this is based on a dream I had a few months ago that really stuck with me. The dream changed the events of the film version of Prince Caspian, so not everything makes complete sense. Thank you for reading :) Chantelle.

I brushed a strand of hair out of my face as the wind tussled my hair and clothes. It was a long fall, but I was ready. The events of the last few weeks had pushed me to the point that I was willing to give my life to forget.

My best friend had died of cancer. My father was dead and me and my mother didn't get on. My Granddad had a heart attack and was dying. Everything was crumbling around me and I couldn't take it any more.

Society called suicidal people selfish. But they were desperate. To get to the point that your life is so painful, so awful that you want to die.. that's desperation.

I had kept that fact in mind as I climbed the steps of the bridge. It crossed a motorway, and it was rather high. Instant satisfaction. It would take less than 2 seconds to end it. So I had crossed the bridge, positioned myself quickly and climbed over the railings. I stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness and the quiet. The stars were shining brightly overhead, twinkling in encouragement. I took in a deep breath and loosened my grip ever so slightly. A car below honked as it passed. I smiled as I let go of the railing.

I slipped as my body lurched forward. My feet stayed on the small ledge. I slid downwards, unable to grab the railing. My head flew backwards – then there was pain, and darkness. And movement.


	2. I was searching, you were on a mission

Tyroden sighed as he scanned the area for intruders. Stood atop the How, he could see for miles around, the perfect place to watch for Telmarine soldiers. His hooves were beginning to hurt from standing for hours, but he was a hard-wearing fawn. Caspian himself had hand-picked his protectors from the army, and when the Kings and Queens of old had arrived yesterday they had praised him on his reliability and persistence. He grinned as he turned to face the West.. and stopped dead. The trees in the forest were parting in a path towards the How, springing back behind whatever was coming closer and closer. Tyroden held his breath, eyes bulging, ready to sound the alarm once the culprit had emerged from the woods. It was only 100 or so metres away from the edge now, a distance that was closing in seconds. Closer and closer, metres away now..

A flash of gold shot out of the forest and across the battlefield towards the entrance of the How, leaving a trail of upturned turf in its wake. The creatures – It was an animal, the ground had been torn apart with giant paw prints – began to slow, the thudding of its paws getting slower and slower. Soon it was slow enough to become recognisable.. The lion glanced up at him as it slumped to the ground, slipping a small bundle on it's back onto the ground outside the entrance. It appeared to nuzzle the bundle, then roared loudly, and turned and pounded away into the distance, back the way it came. The fawn stood in shocked silence for a few seconds, before realising he wasn't breathing. He dashed back through the How towards the Stone Table room, where the leaders were conferring.

* * *

"We have to be prepared. Miraz knows now that Caspian is with us. He's going to use this against us, and as Caspian stated earlier, Miraz could be crowned King in his absence. The next few days are crucial."

Peter paced across the room, before locking eyes with Prince Caspian.

"We need information on the Telmarine army. Weak spots, strategies, battle plans. Can you provide them?"

He paused then nodded, breaking Peters stare and looking at the ground.

"YOUR... MAJESTIES.. I.. LION.. OUTSIDE.. DROPPED.."

A fawn shot into the room, collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. He had obviously sprinted the whole way. Assorted creatures and King Peter dashed to his side, laying him comfortably and passing him water. Once he had recovered, Peter asked him to repeat his message. The fawn shot up, pointing towards the corridor.

"Your majesty. There was a lion, he came from the West. He came to the entrance and dropped something on his back, then left. Was it Aslan, my liege? What-"

"Soldier, where is the Lion? And where is this bundle?"

"Tyrus is collecting it, sire. He left shortly after myself, he should be here soon."

Right on queue, a white and brown Satyr came running down the corridor and into the room, carrying what appeared to be a patterned blanket. Peter gasped as he realised the blanket was in fact stained with blood. Tyrus rushed to the Stone Table and placed the blanket upon the surface, and the congregation gasped as the cover slid down towards the crack. Laying upon the Stone Table, covered in blood and unconscious, was a girl.

**A/N – Ok, so I don't really like this chapter. It was a lot more detailed in my dream, but I can't remember this particular bit very well! I hope you like it though :) Chantelle.**


	3. You don't know but that's ok

Voices surrounded me. I felt a cold, hard surface pressing against my back. My head hurt. Something sticky coated my face and shoulders. The room smelt of stale blood.. Oh God, what if I'm in some kind of low-budget operating theatre? I paused as I heard the voices float nearer, but never quite near enough to understand. The pain in my head seemed to numb everything else. The darkness was starting to get to me. As my eyelids flickered open, I realised the only possibility – I was in a coma. I had to be. I was surrounded by animals. And not just normal animals – bunnies and dogs and cats and hamsters, not even sheep or cows – but mythical creatures. And as if THAT wasn't enough.. the imaginary mythical creatures were talking.. Or were. Until they noticed I was awake.

Heads turned throughout the room as they heard a gasp from one of the creatures. Two boys- men- bent over and looked into my eyes, asking questions. Unfortunately, my ears weren't quite ready. So I sat up, and said possibly the most stupid thing I have ever said in my life. The room fell silent as I assessed the situation – out loud.

"Ok. So, I'm in some kind of medieval hall, laying on a table surrounded by talking animals. I'm covered in blood. And there's two fit boys. I must be dead. In which case, this is all a dream. So if I just lay back down.."

I closed my eyes and leaned back, laying flat out again.

"Excuse me Ma'am.. you are not dreaming, or dead. You are in Narnia."

I shot back up, swaying as I caught my balance. The blonde boy leaned forward to grab my shoulder and hold me in place as I adjusted my position.

"Did you just say Narnia?"

The boy with the Mediterranean accent shot his friend a worried look before glancing back to me. "You have heard of it? How"

I shivered as the memories came back, bringing with it the pain of the last few months.

"The lion told me about it. In my dreams. He told me that there was a country called Narnia, and that I would go there when they needed me. He said.."

"The lion? Aslan?" Oh my God. There's a mouse. An actual mouse, talking to me.

I guess my staring must have disorientated them. The blonde one talked to the mouse quietly, and I didn't see him again.

"Miss.. Hang on, what is your name?" The blonde one asked, still holding my shoulder.

"It's Alexa. Alexa Dawson. You?"

He smiled. "My name is Peter Pevensie. How did you get here, Alexa? And why are you so hurt?"

I glanced down at my hands, covered in blood. I didn't want to tell a load of complete strangers, imaginary or not, that I had killed myself. That must be it right? I must be dead? No-one could survive that drop.

"I erm.. I'm not sure. I don't remember anything, I just remember the lion talking to me. He told me a lot of things about this country. He said that here, I could be of use.. You see, I've always been a bit special."

The animals broke out into a series of whispers. I noticed now that a lot of them had human body parts – there were horses with human torsos, midgets with beards, some kind of hairy man with hooves..

One of the horse-men strode closer and gazed into my eyes, somehow forcing my attention.

"The girl speaks the truth. In this time of battle and conflict, Aslan has sent us a child with powers. The stars assure me that she will be our saviour.." He shot me a guilty look and his eyes flickered to the floor, then back to the blonde one.

"Are you sure Glenstorm? I'm not doubting you Alexa, but surely Aslan would have told us? Besides, what kind of powers could she possibly have that could help us?"

I closed my eyes and focused, like the lion has told me. With an image in mind, I felt the heat wash over me as the sensation blocked out every other feeling. I wish I'd have been able to see what was happening -

The girl closed her eyes. The temperature instantly began to rise as a light seemed to be emitted from her body. The room was filled once again with stunned gasps as black curls rippled from her crown to her shoulders, and down towards her waist. The blood on her face appeared to be washed away, along with her make up. Her black vest top and purple leather jacket morphed slowly into a blue corset, which grew into a full length sky blue dress, complete with white lace and glass bead details. A smile grew across her face as her black Ugg boots became a pair of sturdy white leather cowboy style boots, decorated with more glass beads. The heat and light began to fade as the shocked crown began to recover.

Once the heat had gone, I opened my eyes again. I tell you, the looks were priceless! My companions stood in silence for a minute or two, as I swung my legs over the edge of the table and carefully dropped myself down to the floor. I swept my new-found curls back from my face and cringed as my fingers brushed a small bruise by my hairline, all that was left of my split head. I brushed my fingers down the soft fabric of my dress and smiled as I looked around the room, which I now identified as a large underground cave or cavern. It was lit by fire, and there was just the one exit. Behind the table, apparently made of stone, there was an archway and a carving of a lion in the wall behind. The table and the surrounding area looked strangely out of place compared to the walls. Separate tables had been set up around the main one, and each was covered in papers, maps and blueprints. A line of weaponry had been set our across the middle table. Apparently, the congregation had been discussing the forthcoming battle. The room filled with noise again as I wandered around. The dark one strode across the room to stand in front of me and hold my shoulders.

"Excuse me Alexa.. but what is it that Aslan asked you to do? Was he specific?"

I smiled and looked him in the eyes, shrugging my shoulders and causing his hands to fall. I turned and headed for the doorway, stopping just by the corridor, then turned and shot him a grin.

"I'm here to save your lives."

**A/N: So, this is my favourite part so far! It's exactly how I dreamed it ;D Reviews are welcome, I'd love a bit of critisism! Thank you for read :D Chantelle.**


	4. She's got a body like an hourglass

"Well, what are we going to do Caspian? How do we know she isn't a Telmarine?" Peter hissed across the doorway. The How contained three bedrooms and chambers for the armies, which until last night, had been occupied by the Kings, Queens and Prince Caspian. Edmund and Peter shared a room, Susan and Lucy shared a room, and Caspian had one to himself. But seeing as Alexa had nowhere to stay, Caspian had kindly said she could stay in his room.. of course, his decision had nothing to do with the fact that she was pretty! How dare anyone assume that he had taken a fancy to her! He was now staying with the other boys in their room, squished up in the window seat with a blanket. Now he, Peter and Edmund were watching as she slept, discussing their options.

"She is no Telmarine. For one, you hear her voice? She sounds neither Narnian or Telmarine, more like your accents. Perhaps she is from your time?"

Peter laughed quietly and shook his head. "No, that's impossible. Did you see her clothes? I've never seen anything like it. Talking of clothes, how did she change hers? And how is that going to help us.."

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's good and ready" Edmund mumbled, still watching her.

"I guess. Do either of you know what this is?" Caspian held out what appeared to be a small, plastic red brick. As he turned it in his hands, they noticed a flat black screen.

"Hang on.. it looks like some kind of picture frame? Or.. what does that button do?"

They all jumped as the black rectangle on the front lit up, making a noise as it did so. The object clattered to the floor, making an obscene noise. The screen flashed white, then back to black.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MOBILE?"

Alexa jumped up out of bed, stormed across to the doorway and picked up the object, sending each of them evils before bursting out into laughter.

"Aha, I'm sorry.. You looked so scared! But seriously. Don't touch my phone."

The boys shot confused glances at each other for a few seconds, before Edmund remembered..

"..Phone? As in telephone? But this can't be one? It's too small, and it's portable, and there's no buttons-"

"It's a touch screen. Bloody hell, what year are you from?" She laughed, then suddenly looked serious. "Actually, yeah.. what year ARE you from?"

"Well.. back in England, it's 1941, but-"

"No it's not. It's 2011." Alexa looked scared as she assured herself "It's 2011, January. The 25th. I know it is!"

"I don't understand. How did you get here again? If you remember the date, surely you remember how you got here?" Peter pressed. He felt horrible for disbelieving her, but nothing made sense.

"I don't know! Just.. leave me alone! I need to think." She turned on her heel and shot back into Caspian's room, sitting on the bed and scowling at Peter. Caspian jumped backwards as the door flew shut with such force that a small crack appeared in the side of the door frame.

"Well.. that was well handled. " Sighed Lucy, who had crept out of her room unnoticed. Susan popped her head around the door, looking confused.. producing a small smile on Caspian's face.

Lucy knocked the door smartly, recoiling as she hurt her knuckles on the hard wood door.

"Alexa? It is Alexa isn't it?" Peter nodded. "Can I come in please? My name's Lucy, we haven't met yet.. But I'd like to talk to you about Aslan, if that's ok?"

Inside, Alexa sighed. She didn't want to have to tell these people her past. But at least there was another female now. She strode across the room and opened the door, looking at the floor.

"..Come in."

A/N: Hey :D Thank you for all the feedback, you're brilliant! Now, I'm not sure I like this chapter.. so if it disappears and gets replaced, you know why! I'm hoping to get another chapter up today because I won't be on until Wednesday otherwise. So I'll try and get another for the time being ;D Just in case you were wondering about the chapter titles, I'm really awful at them. So I put my music on shuffle and write my favourite lyrics of each song.. So anyway, hope you enjoy :)


	5. Now I'm finally where I belong

Lucy perched herself on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her. Alexa gave her a small smile and sat down, smoothing her white cotton nightdress. Her hair was now a light brown, shoulder-length and relatively straight. She played with her fingers nervously, biting her lip.

"So, you arrived last night?" Lucy picked up Caspian's dagger that he had left on his bedside table and fiddled with it, running her finger across the intricate detailing on the guard and handle. Alexa watched her, amazed by the delicate manner in which she handled the weapon. Almost as though it was something precious, jewellery or old paper, but still with a slightly dangerous manner. Without even speaking to her, Alexa could tell the young girl had been in battles before. Her eyes flickered back to Lucy.

"Yes. I didn't see you yesterday.. but you know of me? How, may I ask?"

Lucy grinned. The girl had only been here one night, and already she was beginning to speak like a true Narnian. "Well, I'm afraid news travels fast.. Edmund came to our room last night to ask for some spare bedding for Caspian, as he volunteered his room. He told us your story.. not all of it though, he said I'd need to ask you.. but he mentioned you talking to Aslan? And that he sent you here.."

"I see him. In my dreams. Last night, he told me to tell you that you will do what's right for Narnia, and that only you can find him."

They sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Alexa stared forward at the door. Lucy watched for a few moments, then offered her her hand. Alexa look surprised, but took it, and Lucy stood up and lead her to the window. "I understand how you feel. I know what it's like – being the only person to see, or know something. And I believe you. Do you know, the first time I came to Narnia was alone, through a wardrobe in an old mans house. When I got back, no one quite understood, or fully believed me either. But I trust you, and if Aslan has said that you'll help us, well then I trust you even more. It's not all bad here you know, and you'll get used to the people that live here. I'm sorry if Peter seems a bit.. pretentious. He's just looking out for us all. It's his job. And he's been a bit uptight since Caspian came on the scene, because suddenly he's not the only King I guess."

"King? Your brother is a King? But-"

Lucy laughed, leaning against the window frame. "My brothers are High King Peter the magnificent – and doesn't he know it! - and King Edmund the Just. My sister is Queen Susan the Gentle.. and I'm Queen Lucy, the Valiant.. it's slightly embarrassing actually.. "

She smiled awkwardly and turned back to the scenery. It was the beginning of summer, Lucy's favourite time of year in Narnia. The bedrooms of the How were at the back to avoid enemy fire, and backed on to the practice area and the forest. The dewy grass twinkled in the morning sunlight, as if to say hello. Here, in Narnia, Lucy truly felt happy. She began to reminisce about the Golden Age, before Alexa drew her out of her daydream.

"I wish Aslan had told me that. It began a few months ago you know.. whispers at first. Before I fell asleep, I'd here him talking quietly. The sound came from all around, but somehow still had a centre point. I used to go to bed early just to hear the strange voice, it made me feel so happy.. I felt different – more grown up, you know? I understood things better, and I could see the truth much clearer. I began to despise some of my more close-minded friends. I became 'The weird one', who sat alone. But out of choice. I pushed my friends away. One of them stuck by me, even though I treated her horribly. Her name was Tahlia.. But then after a week, maybe two.. the voice stopped. I suddenly felt so alone, so cold and unhappy. I had a lot going on in my daily life as well, which didn't help. Tahlia would call every night and ask how I was. She stopped going to school – I asked her why but she just said that she wasn't very well, that she had some kind of virus and she wouldn't be in school for a few months. My mundane life continued in the same way for a few weeks – but then, he came back. He was in my dreams now.. well, I call them dreams. I felt as though I was with him. We were standing in a wood full of round pools of water, the next night we'd be upon a cliff, the next we were on an island.. Aslan showed me Narnia, and how wonderful this world was. He told me that when the time came, I'd come here and save you all. He said that the things I saw differently in this world were preparation for this new country, and that I could help you in keeping Narnia such a wonderful, beautiful place. Over the next month or so, he taught me so much. To me, he was hope. Hope that my luck was going to change. He promised such amazing things, and I couldn't wait."

She sighed and moved back to the bed, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the side. Lucy followed and sat beside her. They sat for a few minutes as they each gathered their thoughts, before Alexa continued her story.

"It was 2 and a half months after she first fell ill that Tahlia died. She'd had cancer, but she didn't tell anyone. She didn't want a fuss. She left me a letter, telling me to live life to the full. She wasn't angry or sad, she accepted her fate. But I wouldn't. All hope had left me. I refused to sleep for weeks. When I did, I'd ignore Aslan. I'd walk away or put my fingers in my ears and sing. He never tried to force me, he just watched me sadly. After a while he gave up. He stopped trying to talk. I went back to nightmares and meaningless dreams. I stayed off school, spent my days watching the clock. I did nothing for so long. And things just got worse and worse.

My granddad had a heart attack. We'd always been close, but the last few months we'd been inseparable. He went to hospital but they told us to expect the worse. So that night, I took off. I walked from my house to bridge crossing a motorway at midnight, and I jumped off. I know I fell, and I hit my head, and then it was black and I was here. But I know why I'm here. There's going to be a battle, and without help you won't make it. Aslan will be back Lucy, but until then he's asked me to protect Narnia."

A sharp knock of the door brought them to their senses and Lucy stood, still looking stunned.

"Thank you for telling me." she whispered, then walked to the door and opened it.

There stood a dwarf, with a long orange-yellow beard.

"Trumpkin?"

"Ahh, hello Lucy.. Your brothers asked me to fetch you both for a meeting in the Stone Table room. We're due to make a decision today about battle."

Lucy grimaced. _Battles are ugly affairs._ "Thank you. We'll be down shortly."

She turned back to Alexa and frowned. "I'm going to get dressed, I'll be five minutes ok?"

Alexa nodded and turned to face the window as she closed her eyes. Light seemed to be flowing from her – and then heat. Chocolate brown curls cascaded down her back. Her white cotton night dress rippled into a red and black knee length dress, and her bare feet became entombed within a small pair of black ballet-style shoes, with black ribbons criss-crossing their way towards her knees. She smiled and opened her eyes as the light and heat faded, and crossed the room.

"I'll wait outside for you."


	6. Tell the world I'm coming home

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't guarding his castle."

"What do you propose we do, sire?"

"-We need to get ready for it-"

"We need to start planning for-"

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike back!"

"Crazy. No one has ever taken that castle."

"Well, there's always a first time."

Alexa sat with her head in her hands. Typical males, always arguing for leadership. Their pride was getting in the way of making proper decisions.

"We'll have the element of surprise."

"But we have the advantage here!"

"Stop." She stood up, crossing the room to perch on the table. "It's not the right time."

"Excuse me?" Peter glared at her, Caspian looked relieved.

"You heard me. If we attack now, we'll fail. Please, just wait. Just.. let me think about this."

Peter smirked. "Let you think? How many wars have you been in? How many times have you been in charge of an entire race's welfare-"

"I think you forget why I'm here."

"Oh really? Well, so far the only thing you've done is a cheap magic trick. Prove that you can help us." They were now barely a foot apart, fists clenched at the ready. Peter had his sword, but he wouldn't dare harm a lady. However, our story would not quite be the same if Alexa had been armed.

"And just how am I supposed to prove that?"

"Exactly. Now, where was I-"

"_Oh no you don't_. Don't you _dare_ brush me off like that! I didn't choose to be here!" As she raised her voice, what appeared to be a gust of wind flushed through the room.. only they didn't feel it. Papers flew about, weapons tipped, flames flickered. Alexa's hair and skirt billowed around her as she shouted. Peter stepped back, the anger falling from his face immediately, replaced by confusion. She fell quiet and the invisible wind got softer, until it was gone.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But I think I'll be leaving." she whispered, looking into Peter's eyes before turning and leaving the room, the doors slamming closed behind her.

"Maybe.. maybe we should wait a week." Caspian stammered.

"Maybe." Peter replied, walking to the doors and pulling them open. "Maybe."

**A/N – Sorry it's so short, I felt guilty for not writing yesterday and thought I'd better write today ;D Oooh, she's a feisty one! It's not looking to good between her and the boys at the moment.. **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are highly appreciated! Chantelle :3**


	7. Opposites always attract

Peter frowned as he trod across the dewy grass. The morning sun had not quite reached the How, and it cast a long shadow across the battlefield. He turned the corner towards the practice area, and stopped in his tracks. There, currently sparring against an intimidated-looking fawn, was Alexa. As much as he despised her at the moment, he had to admit she was beautiful. Though her faced was curled into an aggressive smirk, her eyes sparked with amusement and happiness. She moved with such elegant precision, it looked like a dance. He watched for a few minutes, until she caught his eye as they twirled around. She kept her eyes on him as she continued blocking, then disarming the fawn. He laughed as he bowed, then bent down and picked up his sword from the ground and prepared for another beating.

"Mind if I cut in?" Peter called, walking towards them. The fawn seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he half walked, half ran back towards the How. Peter unsheathed his sword and turned it as the bright morning sunlight made it shine. "I see you've been terrorising my army.."

Alexa fought back a smile. The young King ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly as he laughed. She let herself go for a moment, smiling coyly.. then pounced, aiming a blow at his shoulder. Peter jumped back with a yelp and just managed to block her attack. It continued this way for several minutes, Peter getting hardly any blows in himself, always blocking her skillful attacks. As she raised her sword high to blow down upon him, he rushed forward and grabbed her by the waist, her weapon dropping to the floor behind them as he knocked her to the ground. They laughed wildly as they wrestled for a bit, before Peter pinned her down, holding her hands above her head.

"Not too bad.." he whispered, mere centimetres away from her face as he watched her lips.

She bit her lip, then grinned as she mock-struggled. He swapped his hands, holding both her wrists in his left and ran his finger down her cheek with his right. He lowered his head to touch his lips against hers – at least, that was the plan.

He drew back in horror as her head slumped back to the ground, eyes rolling. Peter rolled away from her and kneeled at her side as she began to fidget and mumble. Her hands twisted and curled as her arms flopped about, as if she was a ragdoll. He tried to hold her down, but it was no good. He waited, shocked and terrified, for a few moments. Her convulsions slowed, and she began panting. She tense limbs seemed to relax and her eyes opened. She blinked a few times, stunned by the bright sunlight. He rushed forward and hugged her, while she sat there rather awkwardly.

"Erm.. what are you doing? And why am I out here?" she asked. He withdrew, masking his disappointment.

"Sorry. You were ill. What happened?" Peter stood up and offered her a hand, which she refused and stood up herself.

"Aslan was talking to me. But of course, you wouldn't believe that would you? If you don't mind.."

She rocked, then walked stumbling back towards the How. He picked up her sword and jogged to catch up with her, sliding his own back into its sheath.

"You.. forgot this-" he panted, offering it to her. She turned and looked, then continued, not once looking back.

"That's not mine. Goodbye."

He stopped, feeling a wave of rejection. This was entirely new to him, and it hurt. He had seen the beautiful, kind, exciting side to Alexa. But it wasn't long until she resented him again. He marvelled at this new feeling as he remembered how close they had been to.. But she didn't remember. Peter Pevensie sighed and stabbed the sword into the ground, leaving it for whoever wanted it, then walked back towards the practice area. He had a battle to prepare for.

**A/N – Whoa. Alexa is a bitch! So, how do you feel about them so far? Do you think she'll fall for him? (*cough* I LOVE YOU WILLIAM MOSELEY *cough*) Or will Caspian get to her first? Oh, the pressure's killing me, even I don't know what's going to happen D: **


	8. It was a trick and the clock struck 12

**A/N Thank for all the reviews :D you're all so amazingly lovely! Hmm.. is she going to fall for Peter or Caspian? I gotta admit, I'm edging towards Peter myself.. I do love William Moseley ;D but wait.. WHAT ABOUT EDMUND? :O Come to think of it, I think he'd be interesting.. you know what, bugger it, I'm putting Edmund in. I change my mind so easily -.- so yeah, thank you for reviewing and reading, you beautiful people!**

"Why is she even in Narnia? She's been nothing but trouble since she got here."

Susan glared at the windowsill as she spooned vegetable soup into her mouth. Her and her siblings, minus Peter, had chosen to dine in the girls room whilst the army and kings dined in the chambers. Alexa had disappeared into Caspian's room not long after the meeting had dissolved and had not left since. Food had been brought to her but she hadn't come out to pick it up from outside, despite the poor centaur knocking and calling her for 10 minutes.

"Oh Su, don't be so cruel. Alexa's really nice, and she's been through a lot.." Lucy grimaced as she thought back to their chat that morning. Before they had gone into the meeting, Alexa has asked Lucy not to tell anyone what they had spoken about, not even her family. She had promised, and with a smile Alexa had embraced her and thanked her. She was worried about her new friend.

"That doesn't excuse her from ruining a perfectly good alliance. I can't believe Peter and Caspian actually listened to her! 'Wait a week', she says, and they practically kiss her feet! Do you know, I hope Miraz does attempt an attack. That'll teach them-"

Edmund's head flew up at this revelation and he stood up, dropping his spoon onto the table. "Susan! I don't know what you've got wrong with her, but that's the worst possible thing you could have said. I'm ashamed in you."

She frowned. "I'm not one of your subjects, Ed. Why can't you see through her?"

"Because there's nothing to see through. I know why you feel this way Su, and it's for all the wrong reasons. Give her a chance. I am. Lucy, Pete and Caspian are. The Narnians are. Aslan is."

"Ed, wait.."

He pushed the door closed behind him and shook his head as he stepped into the cold, dark hallway. The only light came from the stairway and from Alexa's open door. Curiosity overcame him, and he crept along the hall to the doorway. He peered in, and noticed that she wasn't there. A hand flew over his mouth from behind, and he jumped. He tried to turn, but her voice in his ear stopped him in his tracks.

"You know, I could take this the wrong way and think you were being nosy.." she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. Her hand dropped from his mouth and slinked down his arm, holding his wrist carefully, but strong enough to assure him he was going nowhere. He shuddered as her other hand trailed down his side, resting on his waist. He closed his eyes, drew in a big breath, and turned to face her. She kept hold of his wrist, and as he faced her like a naughty schoolboy, a flirtatious smile played across her lips. She stepped closer. Edmund cheeks flushed red, and he couldn't help but stare at her lips.

"I.. Er, I-" he stammered, but she let go of his wrist and put a finger to her lips, winking. She walked into her doorway, still holding his arm.. then let go, and pulled the door almost shut.

"See you around, little King.." she whispered, then closed the door.

Edmund Pevensie began to breathe again, and shook his head before heading off down the hallway. _Now, that's what I call giving her a chance._


	9. Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown

Peter blinked as he opened his eyes, quickly averting them from the bright sun shining in through the window. As he looked around, he soon realised that he was – essentially – alone. Caspian had left already, and Edmund was sleeping. His snores, though they were quiet, seemed to echo. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling as he remembered the fight yesterday. Alexa had no idea it had happened though.. and she hadn't told him what Aslan had said. He had to admit, she had good reason to be annoyed and confused at his display of affection. He had behaved like a jealous school boy. But then, he thought, maybe that's what I am. Lucy sees Aslan. Alexa sees Aslan. I have so much to ask him, and he avoids me?

He sighed and got out of bed, pulling his loose, unbuttoned nightshirt around him. He tiptoed past Edmund's bed to the window, and stood for a while thinking. A light breeze swept across the grass outside, carrying with it a handful of bright blue butterflies. Narnia in the summertime was most certainly a sight to be seen. Memories came back to him of his previous lifetime, when Narnia was his kingdom. Back in the days when the country was eternally happy, give or take a few giants. So much had changed since the Telmarines had invaded. And why wasn't Aslan-

He span around as the door creaked open, lurching towards his bed to grab his sword. Standing in the doorway, hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh, was Alexa. Her eyes flickered to Edmund, then back to Peter. Her mischievous grin made him feel funny. He gestured for her to come in, and then sat down on his bed. She crept across the floorboards, edging her way around Edmund's bed, then perched herself on then end of Peters.

* * *

Edmund eyes flew open as he heard the door open. Standing there, in all her glory, was Alexa. Her hair was a honey blonde today, tied into loose bunches. She wore clothes like he had never seen before – skinny black trousers and a white vest, as a top? He assumed these must be clothes from her time. She seemed to be laughing, covering her mouth. He resisted the temptation to sit up, and instead decided to watch how the scene played out. For a brief moment, their eyes met – he closed his eyes, a second too late, and when he reopened them she was walking away, towards Peters bed. He heard the creak of the wood as she sat down.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I temporarily forgot.. That's never happened to me before. He's never spoken to me while I was still awake. I can imagine it was quite scary?"

"A bit. Do you remember.. everything?"

She laughed. "I remember our fight. And then I remember how we almost-"

Peter shushed her. Edmund sat there mortified. Almost what?

"Don't worry, he's asleep!"

"Just in case.. Ed wouldn't mind, I'd just rather Luce and Susan didn't know yet." ..Know what?

"Well, it's not as if anything actually happened.. Look, I just came to say sorry for being.. well, a bitch yesterday. At the time, the last thing I remembered was walking out of the meeting. And you weren't exactly in my good books then.."

"As opposed to now?" They laughed, and he heard the floor boards creak as she moved closer.

"Well now, you're in my good books."

"Is that a good place to be then?"

"We'll see.." He was beginning to wonder if his encounter last night was a dream. After all, Alexa and Peter seemed pretty damn cosy!

"You never told me what Aslan said?"

Alexa sighed, and the room fell quiet for a moment. Edmund substantiated with a few subtle snores.

"He told me that it's soon. But I know what I have to do to be ready."

"Care to share?"

"I can't. If I told you, you'd try to get involved. No one can know. I'm sorry."

They fell quiet again. The floorboards began to creak, and he could hear Peter's breathing getting louder..

Edmund sat up in bed and looked around groggily. Alexa and Peter were barely a foot away from each other, Peter was leaning towards her. They shot apart when he sat up, and Peter eyed him nervously. Alexa sent him a warm smile.

"Morning, sleepy head! It's a beautiful day!"

"I'm sure" he retorted, then got up and left the room.

**A/N – I feel so bad for Edmund! :[ How cringe-worthy were they? Ahh dear, lets see what happens :)**


	10. I'm thinking what the hell?

Edmund was practically fuming as he strolled around the perimeter of the How. To think that less than 12 hours ago, Alexa had.. well, been flirting with him. Or was she? Was she just messing around? Either way, Peter seemed well and truly in there. He walked along, skimming his sword across the ground. There was a crack from the forest, then shuffling. He held his sword at the ready, edging closer to the forest, and then-

"Edmund!" Caspian called as he emerged. "What are you doing so far out here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

Caspian looked at the ground. "I was monitoring the work at Beruna. They are almost finished. It will take them no more than four days to be across and on us."

"And yet, we must wait.." he pushed his sword into the ground and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Ahh yes, thanks to the lovely Alexa!" ..was that a hint of sarcasm?

Edmund snorted his disapproval. "You do not think she is lovely?" asked Caspian, sitting beside him.

"I did. But her and Peter.. I think something's going on."

Caspian laughed "So what is the problem? You like her too?"

"Kind of, but that's not the point. Peter wants to keep whatever it is a secret. He told her not to tell me, Lucy or Susan. And that's not like Pete."

"Edmund, I think I see what is wrong. You do not have to worry. Your brother will never put this girl before you! Besides-"

"That's not what I meant! I just don't think he needs her on his mind during this battle, it'll distract him!"

"Will it distract him any more than your sisters being on the battle field? Or you?"

He looked away and fell quiet, pulling on the blades of grass. Caspian placed his arm around his shoulders and shook him gently, gaining his attention.

"Alexa is not happy in this world. To her, it is an adventure, but not one she would like to have all her life. She does not belong in Narnia, and she will soon return to her world. Let your brother be happy whilst he can, and by the Lions mane, do not tell him we have spoken about this."

Edmund shot him a small grateful smile, before placing his hand on his knee. "Thank you. It's just difficult. How can you not think she's beautiful?"

"Oh, I do! I just find someone else more beautiful, and clever, and noble... Your sister, Susan."

Edmund shrugged Caspian's arm off and stood up, then offered him his hand. Once he was standing, Edmund shook his hand and grinned. "If you must fancy my sister.. treat her well."

"I promise." he replied quietly, and they walked back to the How, discussing the battle.

**A/N – Ahhh, I'm finding it so hard to write at the moment D: I might just go ahead and finish it, I have the ending perfectly in my mind! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! And thank you to a certain Sophie, who helped me with this bit ;D Although I think she'll be a bit disappointed with the lack of gayness. Talking of Edmund and Caspian.. Oooh, the looks in VDT! I swear there's something going on! **


	11. You are my sweetest downfall

The clatter of cutlery filled the hall as the Narnians dined. The leaders – the Kings and Queens, plus Alexa and Caspian – sat at the top of the long stone bench. At the head of the table, Lucy was feeding Peter, laughing as she pushed slices of fruit in his mouth. Susan and Caspian were sat on their right, quietly talking about their lives back home. Edmund and Alexa sat awkwardly, speculating about the weather, the food, the battle.. and then falling silent. Once she had finished her dessert, she pushed her bowl away and turned, crossing her legs on the chair and facing Edmund. He glanced sideways, then stared at his food, avoiding her for as long as possible until she began tapping him, at which point he turned in annoyance.

"You want something?" he snapped, but all his anger lost him as he saw her eyes. As she spoke, her eyes seemed to go dull. Her face fell. And she looked away.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I just wanted to say sorry for the other day. I guess I lead you on, and I upset you, and I didn't mean to. I just.. things are confusing here. Everything I know has changed, and I feel so different. Quite frankly, I've been a bitch.. if you know what that means. I'm not sure, did you use that term in the 40's? Never mind, what I mean is- Well, I know you probably can't forgive me, but please know that I didn't intend to upset you. I did actually feel, well, attracted to you. But me and your brother.."

Edmund shook his head and reached for her hands. "I'd rather not know, if you don't mind. But thank you, I appreciate and accept your apology. Friends?"

She grinned and shuffled closer to him, entwining their fingers. "Of course." She smiled as Peter shot her a smile, rolling his eyes as Lucy patted around his mouth with a napkin. Susan looked up, grimaced at the mess they'd made, and turned back to Caspian, head-in-hand.

"Call me stupid.. but I really hope Lucy doesn't suddenly find someone to love."

She turned back to Edmund, who was watching his little sister intently. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I might be just being silly.. but I feel like my family are dispersing. Peter has you. Susan has Caspian, and-" He stopped as her hand covered his mouth, silencing him, then shuffled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be silly. As if a little flirt could get between brothers and sisters. You'll always mean the world to them"

He flashed her a little smile and put his arm around her, stroking her shoulder. Caspian glanced over and sighed; Lucy grinned, and Peter gave him a knowing smile. She'd stunned him, amazed him, annoyed him, angered him, and then befriended him. All within 3 days.

**A/N – I'm so sorry it's short, and that it's taken me forever to write, but I'm back to school and really busy and stuff and I'm finding it really difficult to write and sdklfjsljfvhsljfcdsfldsc. I'll try and get a few chapters done over the weekend though :) Once again, thank you for all your support **


	12. Another year, another valentine

"You're staying here."

"It's not your bloody decision!" Alexa yelled, strapping on her sword-belt.

"I think you'll find it is. As High King, I choose my army."

"Well, i'm not one of your men! So you can't stop me!"

* * *

"ALEXA. Read. My. Lips. You are not going to war. And I'll make sure of it."

Edmund frowned as he paced up and down the Stone Table room. Alexa was tied to the column, bound and gagged, as so far had not been much bother – other than shouting, screaming and threatening to kill him – hence the gag. Peter had commanded that they both stay here during the raid at Miraz' castle.. according to him, Edmund was the only one he could trust to keep her here. Edmund had protested, saying there were plenty of capable Narnians.. but Peter gave him the look. The look that says _I'm-doing-this-to-keep-you-safe_. He had been subjected to this look many times over the years, both in Narnia and back in England, and he knew that he would never convince Peter otherwise. So he had stayed, and looked after his brother's beau.

It had been a week since she arrived in Narnia, and she was already an important part of their family. Alexa and Susan still hadn't spoken and didn't get on, but over the last through days the rest of the Pevensies, and indeed the Narnians, had grown closer and closer with their saviour. At one point, the dwarves and Reepicheep's mice almost duelled. Alexa had been there in a flash, and any talks of mutiny had gone out of the window. They didn't know how she did it, but she was everything they wanted. If Peter needed battle advice, he'd ask Alexa. If the cooks had a dilemma, they asked Alexa. She could always be found with Lucy, who was now know to affectionately call her Lexi. No one could deny that there was something strong between their High King and the strange saviour, and yet they never once admitted anything. Peter conferred to Edmund that they were very close friends, and that he did indeed feel strongly for her, but other than that none was told. Caspian was still enchanted by her, but he had fallen for Susan and now merely respected her. She and Edmund had grown even closer, and if asked, he would have revealed that he would trust her with his life.. which is rather convenient, what with the later events.

Three quarters of the army had left shortly after dinner, as the sun fell in the sky. Peter, Glenstorm and Susan lead them – Lucy had to stay behind. She had stayed with her brother and her friend in the Stone Table room for a little, but had soon gotten tired and gone to bed. Now Edmund was playing around with his chess-set, sparing her the odd glance as she glared at him.

"It's your own fault. When Pete decides something, there's no telling him otherwise. Look, if you promise ont to bite me I'll untie you ok?"

She made no movement or gesture, but still watched him intently. He moved over to her and untied the fabric blocking her mouth, then moved on to the ties on her wrists, leaving the strong, thick rope that looped around the column and across her stomach. Once she was able to speak, there was no stopping her - "Edmund, just what do you think you've been doing, all this time I've been tied here they've got farther away and now we'll never catch them up and by the time we get there the war will be over and there will be no point even leaving. We've got to take a gryphon, I think there's a few left but we can probably get away with one. Best not let Lucy know we're going or else she'll want to come. Tell you what, while you go and get your armour and weapons, I'll get us some food for the journey? It shouldn't take too long but we need all the strength we can get.. Well come on, what are you waiting for, untie this rope!"

Edmund just stood there, mouth gaping, astounded.

"What?" She looked genuinely confused at his reaction, and began squirming to get herself out.

"We're not going to meet them, Peter sai-"

"Yes we are. Now come on, do hurry. The sooner we leave, the more use we'll be."

He stepped closer, more out of shock than anything. He had never seen anyone so determined and matter-of-fact about going to war, not even Reepicheep. He began to fumble with the knot, before withdrawing with a start.

"No, we really can't! Peter will kill me! And Lucy will be livid, what if you get hurt?"

She shot him a look of deep annoyance and stopped squirming, turning her body to face him as much as possible. "You're a king, aren't you? And King's fight wars. You can't honestly tell me you don't want to be there Ed, I saw you earlier when they left. Peter won't be angry, because we'll be fine. I can look after myself, and so can you. Besides, what's the harm in going, there's more than enough of us to give them a fair fight."

He weighted this all up in his mind, then sighed as his narnian lust for victory took over.

"Ok, I'll untie you. But if he asks, you did it yourself, yes?"

As if a lightbulb had come on inside her head, Alexa's eyes brightened and she smiled as the rope seemed to melt away from her body, crumbling into a fine dust that fell to her ankles then sunk through the floor.. "Thanks, that never occurred to me before. Can I go and check on Lucy? She'll be asleep by now I'm sure, I just don't want her worrying."

The amusement on his face turned to guilt and he looked at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea.." he began, before the look on her face stopped him. "Oh, why bother asking if you don't listen to a word I say!"

She grinned as she strolled out the doorway, grabbing a long black cloak from one of the tables and draping it over her shoulders. "Can you get my sword and my quiver and bow whilst you're at it?"

Once outside the room, the amusement fell from her face, to be replaced with a look of regret and sorrow. She hurried through the How to the corridor of Lucy's bedroom, pausing outside for a few moments to gather her thoughts. With a deep breath, she pushed the bedroom door open.

Lucy looked so young and innocent, curled up in a tight little ball, cuddling on to her blanket. A few strands of hair had fallen across her face, and as she breathed they danced back and forth. One arm stretched out of the blanket, and resting on her fingers was Alexa's mobile phone. As she neared, Alexa could make out the picture displayed on screen – one taken earlier that day, of them all together outside in the grass. They had taken time out from training and rested, and Lucy had insisted on them taking a photograph – she had fallen in love with the mobile, flicking through the pictures and listening to the music. As Alexa's eyes scanned the picture, she felt a pang of despair. She and Lucy were cuddling on the grass, Peter and Edmund were mocking them. Caspian and Susan sat close on the grass, fingers suspiciously close together.

She bent down and kissed Lucy's cheek, tears welling in her eyes, then turned and strode to the doorway, taking her phone with her. She looked back once and whispered her goodbyes, as she looked upon the face of her sleeping friend for the last time.

"Be amazing Lucy."

As the door fell closed, and the darkness surrounded her once more, Alexa Dawson finally accepted her fate.


	13. That necktie makes you look ridiculous

The journey to Miraz' castle was, for the most part, long and uneventful as the two teenage leaders flew over the dark landscape of Narnia. Gripped tightly but comfortably in a pair of Gryphons claws, there was no chance of banter or discussion. As they neared the city of the Telmarines, Edmund felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline. King Edmund the Just had not been involved in battle for 1300 years.Alexa felt completely different, but she would never have let it shown. Despite her brave words in the Stone Table room, she was terrified. But after all, she was essentially a Narnian now – the whole country had put their trust in her and she had let them. She had not yet told them why it had to be tonight, or how she knew Peter would keep her back. She had not told them how she would be saving their lives. She had not told anyone except Lucy her true story. But in a matter of hours, the truth would be out, and Narnia would be saved – for a few years, at least. And Alexa's story would come to an end.

_The Narnians waited restlessly in the empty streets around the castle. They were waiting for the signal – Prince Caspian was to shine King Edmund flashlight 3 times. Glenstorm and Nikabrik stood at the front of the body, exchanging looks but no words. And then the signal – Glenstorm reared up, bellowing to his army, and they rushed towards the gate, closer and closer, weapons raised.._

"Did you hear that?"Alexa shouted across the wind to Edmund, who had the same look of confusion.

"Yes, it must have started.. but we're pretty close. We'll be there in a few minutes, and we can slip in un-noticed."

She nodded and braced herself and the gryphon began to swoop downwards toward the growing mass of lights

_Caspian grunted as engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a Telmarine he recognised as one of those who attempted to kill him. He swung his blade down towards Caspian's head, which he blocked, and then jabbed his dagger into the soldiers chest. For a moment he felt a flash of regret and hurt, but shook it off – he was doing this for the sake of his people. As many lives that could be spared, he would spare them. He glanced to the skies and saw a large black gryphon circling the castle, talons open and ready to swoop and grab any hurt Narnians when the raid was over. He whipped around when he heard Peter shout, having had his shoulder brushed with the arrow of a crossbow. His armour had torn, and a small trickle of blood was making its way down his shirt. They caught eyes and Peter gestured for Caspian to go and save Cornelius. He nodded and made his way to the dungeons, carefully avoiding enemy fire as he wondered how Edmund and Alexa were getting on back at the How._

As they slipped in to the castle, they realised their mistake. There were way more Telmarines than there was Narnians, and they shot each other a desperate look before a soldier flung his weight at Alexa, knocking her to the ground. As her sword fell from her hand, the soldier later told his family, it was replaced by a dagger almost instantly. She mouthed her apology as the blade slipped into his body, carefully aimed to injure but not kill. As he slumped to the ground, she got up and made her way through the riot, dodging arrows and blades. Her heart stopped as her eyes fell upon Peter – an arrow had just shot past, cutting his shoulder. He winced in pain for a moment, but then put it behind him and started pointing towards a wooden door. Her eyes tracked his gaze and found Caspian, who nodded and made his way to the door. When she looked back to where Peter had stood, he was gone. She stared around in a panic, searching for her King – when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, and a hood was placed over her head. She struggled as much as she could, screaming and shouting, but soon the sounds of the battle were getting quieter and quieter.

"You found her? Good." sneered a voice, with an accent like Caspians. "I should imagine this will be incentive enough to give themselves up."

And with those words echoing inside her head, she felt a sharp pain as a heavy object hit her head, and once again the world went black.

The trek home was made mostly in silence. Despite Alexa's ideas about waiting, they had still lost almost half the army, including the two gryphons stationed to save any injured soldiers. They had been brutally killed, shot down by at least 2 dozen crossbowmen each. Beneath the pain of making the wrong decision and inadvertently killing half his men, a flicker of annoyance kept making an appearance in Peter's mind. Had Alexa really been right? And why had she made them wait? He would not relent until he got an explanation from her when they returned home. The party was widely spread out for about half a mile, in a long line winding it's way towards the How. The sun was beginning to rising, and the watery morning light flooded the land. In less than an hour, they would be home and having to explain to the rest of the Narnians what had happened, how he had made a wrong decision. He was dreading it. He spurred his horse onwards to catch up with Susan, when he suddenly noticed a head that shouldn't have been there. At the front of the line, looking very guilty, was Edmund. Peter's heart jolted, anger coursed through his veins. He galloped through the line, praying to anyone who would listen that she was still at home, that it wasn't really Edmund, that it was all ok.

Then Edmund spoke. And the land went cold. His body was numb. Every feeling he had disappeared. Time seemed to slow down. The world stood still as 3 simple words refused to sink in.

"**They got her."**.


	14. Crash Crash Burn

The shock of Alexa's death shook the army. She had taken it upon herself to meet each of them, and had helped them out or chatted with them or amused them all week, and as such had created an imprint in each and every one of their hearts. Unsurprisingly, the Pevensie's took it the hardest – Peter did not speak a word to anyone, but locked himself in Alexa – well, Caspian's – room, and nothing was heard from him. Edmund barely spoke, but he blamed himself to anyone who would listen. Lucy was in floods of tears for hours when she first found out. It seemed that the truth had not yet sunk in for Caspian. He retired to his room, where Susan joined him, and they cried a little and talked, and discussed the likelihood of her return. After all, no one had actually seen Alexa die. She had disappeared, but no one doubted that if she was found lurking around the castle she would have been instantly killed. Though no one but Caspian and Susan discussed it, each and every soul begged that there had been a mistake. Though many, many others had died, no one could quite believe that she went down without a fight, and a little candle of hope burned inside each mind as the events of the next day unfurled.

* * *

Miraz' army had been seen marching towards the How, in great numbers and with giant machines of war. The remaining Gryphon's were on vigilance, constantly flitting back and forth across the forest. A meeting was held in the Stone Table room. Trumpkin and Reepicheep appeared to have taken the places of their leaders, standing in temporarily for the Kings and Prince Caspian. Though they were present, neither Peter, nor Caspian, nor Edmund took part in the meeting. Peter sat on the floor, back to the column, eyes glazed and puffy. Edmund stared at the figure of Aslan carved on the wall, eyes narrowed in concentration. Caspian paced back and forth, listening to the conversation but making no contribution. At last, a plan was formed – Lucy would go to find Aslan, whilst Peter duelled Miraz. Though it was a long shot, Aslan was the only chance they had left. When asked if he would be capable of fighting, Peter simply nodded once, very slightly. With one hand, his fingers played with a line of golden dust that coated the ground. In the other, he held a thick piece of fabric, all he had left of her.

The time had come. Miraz' army had gathered across the battlefield. The plans were set. As they pulled their armour on and gathered their weapons, the Narnians engulfed themselves in goodbyes. Though they hoped there was still a chance, they knew that this may very well be the last time they ever saw one another.

Peter still had not spoken as he and the others stepped out into the bright sunlight to assess the situation. Earlier in the afternoon, Edmund, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather had sent Miraz the invitation to duel, and he had accepted. Now as the two boys crossed the field to the duelling court, Peter talked for the first time.

"Ed.. what do you think happens back home, if you die here?"

Edmund saw not only hurt but also hope in his eyes, and shot him a dirty glance.

"Don't be stupid. Miraz is old; he has no chance. If you don't believe you'll win, then you wont."

Peter smirked, which was not at all the reaction Edmund had expected. "What?"

"You sounded just like Ale.. I mean, her, for a second then."

They shared a look for a few seconds, then Peter broke his gaze as they got to the edge of the duelling arena. Miraz strolled across the last few metres, behind him struggled one of the lords dragging what looked like a sack along the ground behind him-

A collective gasp came from the surrounding Narnians as a bruised, bloodied arm fell out of the sack.

An arm with a silver charm bracelet not fro, this time. An arm they all knew to be Alexas.


	15. The hardest part of this is leaving you

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, and i'm so sorry I don't reply to all of them! I'm glad you're all enjoying it though :') it hurts to know the end is nigh.. D: **

* * *

The Lord continued to drag the bundle, seemingly unfazed by it's contents. Peter jolted forward, only to be held back by Edmund. With tears in his eyes, he began to shake uncontrollably. Not only had they killed her, they'd dragged her body for miles.. anger coursed through him, and his knuckles tightened around his sword of their own accord, even though Edmund was now dragging him further and further away from the scene. When they were about 20 metres away, they stopped – Edmund pulled his brother in tight, and hugged him as he began to sob into his shoulder. They sunk to the ground awkwardly, and Edmund strained to see what was happening now that Glenstorm and Wimbleweather were standing before Miraz.

It was dark, and smelly, and painful. I felt as though I was moving, but I couldn't quite make sense of the situation. I was unable to move – even if I was able, I wasn't planning on it in a hurry. My entire body was black and blue, the bruises painting the story of my time with the lovely King Miraz and his people. My lips, swollen and bloodied, struggled to part as I gasped in pain. My bruised eyelids barely budged as I opened them as much as possible. I hurt all over. I knew all along I would die, but I had imagined it would be a lot less painful than this. I could feel my arm dragging along the pebble-strewn ground, but it was honestly so much less fuss to leave it there than it was to pull it back in. I had no energy. I had been beaten to within an inch of my life, and now I had been taken to some unknown place in a bloody sack for heavens sake. Still, I'd be with Tahlia and Dad and probably Granddad soon, so it was ok. Plus, I'd have saved a country. Well, at least tried. The plan sort of went wrong. I don't even know what I was meant to do.. He said that I'd know, when the time came. Maybe I'd missed a signal or something?

The movement stopped. I felt the bottom of the bag being gripped, and pulled, and suddenly I was laying on the ground, blinking slowly – and painfully – in the bright sunlight.

Noise erupted from all around me as I tried pathetically to stand up. Every muscle strained, begging me to give in, but I was eventually on my feet.. well, one. My left ankle jutted out at an angle i'm not sure any doctor has ever seen before. My arm was also extremely painful, and as I looked down I regretted it. A thin strip of white showed how the bone in the upper part of my arm had splintered. A hard lump just showed through the skin, and though covered with blood I instantly recognised it as a shard of bone. I couldn't move my left arm at all. I mentally checked myself over, and fortunately the rest of my body was not quite so bad. Cuts, bruises, scrapes, and a sharp pain in my stomach. But no pain compared to the feeling.

Sudden realisation of the facts. I was back at the How. Facing me, staring, gaping, where the Narnians. I couldn't see the Pevensies however, and my heart sank. But only momentarily, as the facts became clear.

* * *

They had brought me here kill me in front of them. To cause an uproar. To give them a reason to start the fight. That was his plan, I was sure, and there was nothing I could do except wait to die in vain. I hadn't even had my chance to help yet, and I'd become a burden to the entire race. I flinched as a sudden shove from behind sent me flying to the ground a few feet away from the stone meeting place outside the How. As I laid there, I realised just how pathetic and weak I looked. It was the helplessness, not the pain or sadness, that set the tears cascading. I made a conscious effort to pull myself up before giving in and staying on the floor, and after a few moments I felt constraints around my wrists. Not hands, but something else, stronger.. metal. I jolted back as they were tugged backwards, pulling my arms nearly out of their sockets, and I was pulled backwards until my aching spine was pressed against something cold and hard. I identified it as one of the four columns that surrounded the plaza. My arms were pulled around the column, and I was stuck. Unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything. I almost smiled when Miraz came into view holding a dagger, and I silently begged for it to be fast.

* * *

He could see her now. She was alive – well, her heart was beating. The pain was apparent on her face. Her bruised, swollen, bloodied face. Once again, he felt anger and pain and sadness and so many emotions. But he couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. Edmund had taken his sword from him anyway. As he watched in horror, Miraz strolled over and stood beside her. _It can't happen this way.. she's meant to grow old and die peacefully, not in the midst of war._

His unnatural smile was probably the worst part of the experience. Miraz was obviously not the kind who often smiled, and his lips curled around his gums in such a way as if to tease me, to show me how much he was enjoying this. I kept my expression neutral and kept his eye contact as he circled slowly, until I could no longer crane my neck to the side. I realised he was standing behind me, still circling the column, when his army cheered. The pull on my arms loosened, and I realised a second too late what he was doing. I once again jolted towards the ground as my broken ankle gave way, but this time I didn't quite hit the floor. He pulled back hard at the last moment, yanking on my arms again, but otherwise leaving me unscathed. What a sick man – playing with me as if I were a puppet. I lifted my head and searched the crowd.. and there he was. The boy.. man.. I'd fallen in love with. His eyes were once again red and puffy. Susan and Lucy were not there, but Edmund was holding Peter and watching, and Caspian stood near the entrance, mouth agape. I felt insulted for a moment, before realising just how bad I must look. Another pull on the chains, and I hopped backwards to avoid falling. All was quiet now, and I heard his footsteps clearly as he got closer, wrapping the chains around his wrists as he did so. He stopped, then bent as if to whisper in my ear, but loud enough to become almost a shout.

"So what shall we do now, my dear? You see, you are not the one we want. And if your little friends want you back.. then we shall trade."

"Oh hell no" I yelled – well, it was an attempt at a yell - "I don't think so. You really think I'll-"

I stopped as I saw Peter and Caspian approaching. "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE."

Caspian shook his head and continued – Peter stopped like a puppy and stood there, staring, as if awaiting further instruction.

"Caspian, I mean it. I didn't get beaten half to death for them to take you and overrun Narnia."

Pain. In my head. At first I didn't understand, then I realised Miraz had yanked my head back by my hair and was holding me there, trying to provoke an attack. It didn't work. Because I stopped them from coming close. I don't know how, but I did. There were grunts and sounds of confusion, but all I could see was Miraz' cruel dark eyes, smiling down at me. Still grasping my hair, he pushed my head downwards so I could look at them, then I shuddered as I felt the cold blade of the dagger pressed against my throat. Miraz once again began to talk, slowly increasing the pressure on my scalp, making me wince.

"You see, little King Peter, this girl has told us exactly why she is so precious to you. We know why you will trade her for Caspian."

As they looked at me in despair, hundreds of pairs of eyes feeling defeat, I felt so ashamed.. until he went on.

"It took a lot of pain to get it out of her. But we did. I'm sure you wouldn't like to watch her die.. considering she is after all, your fiancé."

I smiled as their faces were overcome with first confusion, then relief, as they realised what I'd done. Miraz made a sound like a growl, yanked my hair from side to side – to which I made no reaction, which made him angrier – and shouted "Well then, I guess it's time to say your goodbyes."

The chains began to unravel. I stumbled forward a few feet, just about keeping my balance until with a clatter, the chains fell to the ground. I jolted forward face first, collapsing to the ground, unable to move. I just about managed to lift my head, and for a moment my heart jumped. In front of me were a pair of brown leather boots, and before I had a chance to identify the owner, gentle hands were pulling me upwards from underneath my arms – just about the only place I wasn't cut and bruised. Though they were gentle, I was still terrified and closed my eyes and my heartbeat raced. Once I was standing, I felt an arm slip around my waist, and a soft finger trace a cut on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open – and I was looking into his calm blue, tear-filled eyes. His gaze didn't reach my eyes, but instead raked over my face, spending a little time on each injury. I watched him in silence. When he was eventually finish, our eyes met. The first fresh tear fell, and he moved his hand carefully down to the other side of my waist, barely holding me, but keeping me standing. "I'm so sorry.." he whispered quietly, without blinking. "This is all my fault. I should have known you wouldn't stay away. There must be some way we can stop this."

I moved my shackled hand to his stomach and he pulled me as close as he could without our bodies touching. As careful as he was, the movement still ached, but I hid it as much as possible. I turned my head and smiled up at him. "Peter, it was always going to end like this. I knew from the start. And I'm glad that it has. As much as I'd love to stay here, don't you think that giving my life to save yours, and everyone behind you, and their children and grandchildren and _their _grandchildren, is the best reason? I've never wanted to grow old, I didn't see the point. Living for so long, terrified that one day I might not wake up.. I never told you how I got here, did I?" He shook his head and opened his mouth to talk, but I shushed him and continued. "Back in England.. A lot of things happened that I'd rather not go into. But basically, I was so upset and angry and depressed that I no longer wanted to live. So.. I killed myself. Or at least, that was the plan."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth again, but I ignored him and carried on.

"You see, I think I died a week ago. But this week has made all that pain and hurt worthwhile. I've found so many things here that I never felt back in England – Trust, Pride, True friendship – Love.."

He closed his eyes and pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head. I felt rather than heard the words form, and the warm tears falling on my scalp.

"It's not fair. Why you? Is there no way you can-"

"No. Darling, I never belonged here, not really. I'm Alexa Victoria Dawson, the weird kid. I fail in Business and French, and excel in English and Science. I own two horses. I sit at home, watching rubbish telly and spending hours on MSN. I go out to Brighton with my friends, my favourite food is fairy cakes, I'm saving up for an iPod. I can't sing, or dance, or act, or run. I've never been in a real fight in my life. I was born in 1995, over 65 years after you. I don't believe in fairies, or magic, not really. I'm terrified of dentists and clowns, and I'm not keen on midgets. You see, Alexa Dawson died a week ago. I don't know who I am now, but I'm not who I'm supposed to be. But that doesn't mean I don't like it. I wish I had been born the person I am today. I wish we could have had more time together, and I would honestly have spent my life with you. Because when you have someone to live it with, life isn't quite as hard or regretful. When I get back to England, I'll find you, I promise. There are ways. I'll come and find you, and we can laugh and remember this week, and how good it was. And I will look after you, and make you happy, and protect you like I should be now. I promise."

I leaned backwards in his arms to look him in the eyes, and he flashed me a watery smile.

"What he said, about you being my fiancé.."

I blushed, and stuttered. "Oh.. oh, erm yeah, I was.. I mean, I had to give him a reason to-"

It was his turn to shush me, and he grinned. "You would have been. Last night, I thought you were dead, and it made me realise the impact you've made on me.. on all of us. I feel for you like I've never felt for anyone before – I love you as much as I love Ed and Su and Lucy, but different. I felt as though my heart had been cut out last night. And now you're back.. and going again.. I know you won't let me, but if I offered to-"

"No."

"But-"

"No. I'm going to die Peter. Well, I guess it's not dying if I'm already dead. But I'm not even scared. It'll take away the pain." I heard Miraz impatiently tapping the blade on the column behind, and sighed. "Don't let me die in vain. Be a good ruler. For me."

"Time's up." came a growl from behind, as the chains were picked up and I began to slip backwards. Peter grabbed me tight and held me to him for one last hug. He closed the growing distance between us, and for a fleeting moment we shared our first, last and only kiss. Though it was fast, it gave me the boost I needed. I felt the warmth for the last time as my appearance rippled – the pain disappearing along with the visible signs. I looked down, relishing the pain free movement, and smiled at my perfect white dress. How cliché – white for the martyr. Panic filled his eyes as I pushed him away. "Go Peter."

"No, no you can't go"

"GO."

He took one step back as I was dragged backwards, hoping that he understood. He paused, then continued walking away, still watching, agony showing in his eyes. But he didn't cry. And that was enough to keep me strong. As my back thudded against the stone, and my arms were once again pulled almost out of place, I smiled into the face of death. And that's when I felt it. _You will know when it's time, the lion had said. You will understand instantly what to do._ And it had all become clear, as if she had known everything all along.

"_**Narnians, you are about to go to war. But fear not; I will be helping you. You see, Aslan made no mistake in naming me protector of Narnia. Trust in me, trust in Aslan, and you will reclaim your country. Do it for him.." **_

_Her head slumped against her shoulder. Her eyes fell shut, and she began to shake.. _

"_**And do it for me." **came the whisper in his ear. Though he felt no mortal touch, Peter knew she was there. Confusion struck him, replaced by understanding, as an invisible wave seemed to hit the Telmarine army. Cries, shouts, groans echoed as they were knocked by some great force, seriously injuring a great deal of the army. The wave seemed to shrink, and they all heard the increasing rush of wind as it grew closer, becoming more visible, yet not completely. It was opaque, like a ghost, but they understood; Alexa's soul was single-handedly taking out thousands of soldiers. Closer and closer she grew, eyes locked onto Miraz; he dashed forward in a panic, arm outstretched; she watched, dashed faster, but was just too far away.._

Her eyes flew open; Her body straightened up; She gasped loudly and tensed, her face frozen, as the blade plunged into her chest. For a few blissful seconds, time seemed to stand still. Her eyes moved down to her chest, her mouth falling shut. A patch of red began to spread across her pure white dress, growing slowly. No one moved, breathed or made a sound. And then it all kicked off.

The chain once again clattered to the ground. At first she stayed standing, swaying on the spot. Still in awe of the handle sticking out of her chest. And then, she staggered forward to keep her balance as the patch grew ever bigger. She tripped. Fell forward. Straight onto the handle. A bloodied blade slipped through her back as it was pushed forward. She rolled over, and attempted to stand, managing to pull herself into a sitting position. Whilst all this was happening, Glenstorm had rushed forward, sword drawn, and swerved around her to take chase with Miraz. Peter walked, slowly in shock, forward. He knelt beside her, grasping her wrist and pulling her hand away from the patch she was now cradling. She looked up at him, mouth still hanging slightly open, still in complete shock. He pulled her body to his chest as she shook uncontrollably, and her limbs grew ever more limp.

"It hurts Pete" she whimpered, gazing up at him. "When will it stop hurting?"

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Soon, my love, soon." he whispered. "Relax, and the pain will go."

She managed a small smile as her body flopped backwards into his arms and her eyes began to fall closed.

"I love.." she muttered. And she was gone.

_Her last words had been uttered. Her last smile had been shown. Alexa's job was done, and now it was time to go home._


	16. This is home

For years the story was passed down through generations. At first as a rumour, then a myth, and eventually an urban legend. Of course, everyone knew the story.. they had all heard about Alexa Dawson. 15 years old, so young. Her whole life ahead of her.. they sympathised, but no one truly understood her story. How could they? How could they know her last thoughts, which changed her entire perspective on the human race and life itself?

The story goes that one night, a man named Jack was driving home from work. He worked night shifts at the local hospital, and that night had been particularly nasty. Anyway, he had taken the quiet motorway home instead of his normal route, unaware that tonight would change his life.

The first thing that wasn't right was the shadow. As he approached the bridge, the moonlight fell onto the road except for a small black patch. The closer he got, the more he could make out.. the shadow was, of course, her silhouette. What happened next is the reason his sanity was questioned. Even his family were worried.

_According to Jack, he saw a teenage girl throw herself off a bridge. _

He panicked, swerved, pressed down on the horn in a panic.. once the car stopped moving, he jumped out of the car. The road was deserted. He rushed back towards the bridge, pulling out his phone.. and then stopped.

_Because there was nothing there. _

But.. he saw it. A girl. He had seen her fall. He KNEW it had happened..

* * *

_Alexa Victoria Dawson went missing that night. Her body was never found._

The cold night air bit at my body. I didn't know how I got back, and how I was alive. I have no idea how long I stood there, watching the empty road. It wasn't like waking up.. I suddenly realised where I was.

In entirely the wrong place.

I was back at the bridge. Well, standing beneath it.. my only guess was that I had returned to the place I was supposed to have fallen. My hand moved of its own accord to my chest.. A funny feeling pulsed through me, like an echo of the previous pain – not quite there. I remembered everything. Every emotion felt different here, not quite real. Kind of watered down, and not quite right. A wave of memory hit me, and with a gasp I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I wandered as I loaded up my mobile internet and typed in my search query, then looked around as I waited for it to load. I'd climbed halfway up the stairs, and continued as the web page finally loaded.

I stopped.

My phone clattered to the ground.

I only had to read the top of the page to know. It was a newspaper article from 1949, which had been transcribed on its anniversary to a web page. The headline seemed to shine out all around, not just from the phone.

"15 KILLED IN TRAIN CRASH, WIPING OUT PEVENSIE FAMILY."

That was all I needed to know. I couldn't see him again, or any of them. They were gone. Everything important to me here had gone. All the good and happiness of the world had gone, everything worth holding on to. Centuries ago, when Kings and Queens ruled the countries, it was fairer. But now in the 21st century, the world was run by money and politics and laws. People have become greedy. Happiness depends on possessions now. There is no faith, or hope. Why do we live? We spend our first 20 years learning, the next 40 working, and any years after that are spent regretting what could have been done and despairing incapability. Everything we do is to please someone else. _We live in a fair country, they say. _This is not fair.

Why should I have to spend my life doing something I don't want to do? I don't want to go to a job I hate every day, just to earn my keep. Life should be happy and carefree.

And so, I had made my decision. A sense of _deja vú _overcame me as I once again crossed the bridge and climbed over, perching myself on the edge. I once again fell.. only this time, I knew he was waiting for me.

_**It's sad, what happened to Alexa Dawson. She disappeared without a trace, you know. On this bridge, about 20 years ago. They say she took her own life out of despair. Others say there was more of a story behind it, but I guess we'll never know. My Mum was her friend. She said that because she never had a funeral, people never had a chance for a final goodbye. But when Mum went to the bridge a few weeks after, and just sat for a while, she swears that her friend came and sat with her on the steps, and spoke with her for a while, and told her that after life, there is a place you go to be with everyone you ever loved, and that there's no pain or death, only happiness. That's what Mum says.**_

* * *

_True love lasts for eternity, and theirs certainly did. After her return, they vowed never to be parted again. In a world of everlasting life and lost souls, they wed. Each and every day they relished their time together, knowing how easily it could be taken away. They each learned a lesson, a lesson I hope each and every one of you will learn from.. Thus ends the tale of Alexa Dawson and Peter Pevensie, who together found love and happiness that lasted thousands of lifetimes._

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER. THIS HAS BEEN MY LIFE FOR THE LAST MONTH.**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed my story, and though it's a bit deep and philosophical I hope it made you feel a little bit better about life :3 Thank you everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry I never replied. I'm so happy they had a happy ending :D **_

_**Oh, and thank you to Emma and Sophie, who helped me out so many times and kept me writing. You guys are amazing, and I love you.**_


End file.
